Lucky
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Travis Stoll is lucky... right? His story, told in a poem.


**Wow, finding rhymes was a lot harder than I expected... This took a while. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

We're lucky, I said.

We've got food on our table and a roof on our head.

We aren't alone, it's Mom, you, and me.

Listen, Connor, we're lucky, don't you see?

.-.

But then Winter came and took away the roof.

We blinked, and then our mother was gone, too.

.-.

We're lucky, I whispered that night.

Things may be missing, but we can set them right.

We still have each other.

It may just be you and me, but you're not alone, brother.

.-.

But then monsters come in the middle of the night.

We walk to Camp Half-Blood, but only in the light.

.-.

We're lucky, I told him.

Though we left on a whim,

Camp isn't too far and we'll get there.

The monsters are alone, but you and me, we're a pair.

.-.

After months and months, we finally reached Camp Half Blood.

Surprise, surprise, we were demigods.

.-.

We're lucky, I promised.

To be here- we could only have wished.

We've got a family again.

We've got a roof over our heads, don't worry about what comes next.

.-.

Years came and years went.

We played pranks and found people we thought were our friends.

.-.

We're lucky, I sighed.

Being a demigod may be hard, I'm not going to lie.

But it's worth it, you'll see.

We'll do it together, you and me.

.-.

Fall came along, and Hermes Cabin was a mess.

The beds grew crowded, and Luke tried a lot less.

He was always yelling at the gods.

He begged them to care, but what were the odds?

.-.

We're lucky we're alive, I mumbled to Luke.

So stop saying the gods are losers and we're just a fluke.

He just shook his head and stared at me.

Oh Travis Stoll, when will you finally see?

.-.

So Luke was a traitor.

A loser, a hater.

He stole our hearts and smashed them on the ground.

(Now that's where Hermes true talent can be found).

.-.

We're lucky, I yelled to the kids in the room.

So stop acting like everything's over and we're doomed.

Luke may have betrayed us, and stomped on our lives,

but I'm counselor now, and we'll put up a fight!

.-.

We thought they were our friends.

But the kids in the camp- they bullied us to no end.

Hermes sucks, they wrote on our door.

I hope you die, traitor, said my friend no more.

They took our youngest and chopped off her hair.

But no one in the world, not even Hermes, seemed to care.

.-.

We're lucky to be Hermes Cabin and we're proud, I said as I paced the floor.

We aren't going to let them shove us around anymore!

We aren't traitors, let's teach them who's boss.

We'll come up with a plan to show everyone who is on top!

.-.

Hermes Cabin worked into the night.

Sometimes we wouldn't even finish till the morning light.

This was a prank the whole camp would remember.

Little by little it fell into place, like a fire growing from a single ember.

.-.

We're lucky, I cheered on the day of the prank.

After this, no cabin will ever forget our rank.

.-.

After midnight, we walked outside.

Put so much oil on the Aphrodite porch it looked like it was fried.

Sprayed shaving cream all over kids in Demeter,

then we went to Hephaestus and turned off the heater.

The middle of winter, so cold you could cry.

I remember the kids in my cabin, the determination in their eyes.

We set booby traps, and tied knots.

Cut-up Demeter's forget-me-nots.

After this, no one would mess with us.

.-.

We're lucky, I said. That we didn't get caught.

Let's just hope it was a lesson well taught.

Mess with us, and we'll mess with you.

Don't bother thinking that we don't fight, 'cause we do!

.-.

The next morning, everyone but us seemed subdued.

But the Hermes Cabin was finally able to enjoy their food.

Connor even burned a pack of M&Ms for our dad.

For once in years, no one was hurt. No one was sad.

We sat at our table and we high-fived and we laughed.

Because life was fun again, now that the good old days were back.

.-.

We quickly realized that we were preparing for war.

Our brief period of jubilee was no more.

But we're lucky, I said. We've been through this before!

We've fought for our cabin, we've fought for our friends.

Now let's fight for the gods and let's fight once again!

.-.

Armour came on, and it didn't come off.

We practiced and practiced till our muscled ached and our spirit was half-lost.

.-.

We're lucky, I lied to the kids in the military.

We're fighting right now, and that might seem scary,

but just think of what the future holds.

Who knows what we'll do. We're demigods!

.-.

We fought. We defeated Kronos.

But our hard won victory was not without loss.

Five Hermes campers were gone and it was all my fault.

But I hid my feelings, locked them away in a vault.

I was the counselor, you see.

The deaths were on me.

.-.

It was Luke Castellan that I blamed for the war.

Luke Castellan- though he was my brother before.

Annabeth told me he died a hero.

But if it weren't for him, wouldn't Hermes be missing zero?

.-.

We're lucky, I screamed as I stood in the wind.

But Luke was no hero- not after what he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I feel like the Stoll Brothers are really underappreciated, so I decided to write a poem about them. Well, mainly Connor. If you guys enjoyed this and want to read more about the Stoll's, go check out my one shot, _Travis._**


End file.
